The Dragon From Within
by mo9711
Summary: Hiccup discovers a 4-year-old Naruto along with his dragon alone and injured and decides to help them out. Watch as Naruto gets a family within Hiccup and Astrid, and fights for what he loves and holds dear to his heart. Will he be able to protect his loved ones all the while battling his dragon curse? Or will he let it consume him? First story ever so go easy
1. Discovery

**This is a Naruto/How to Train your Dragon fanfiction I am going to start, you will notice similarities from the other Naruto/HTTYD fanfiction and have informed the author and have been allowed to use similar aspects of the story. Also, all characters are in there usual attire from the 2** **nd** **film and Naruto will be 5 if you don't know how a character looks or dresses look them up, the only ones I will describe are characters unknown or change. By the way, this is after the second movie so Hiccups Dad is dead and all the other stuff happened.**

 **Please go easy on me, first story. A quick shout out to emmajayem for inspiring me and the words of encouragement. Follow her story she is the inspiration and my story will have some similarities to her crossover.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Dragon speech"**

' **Dragon thought'**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Cressida Cowel, and DreamWorks Animation**

 **The Dragon From Within**

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival**

It had been just one month after the Dragon war and things were looking up for Berk, Hiccup had become the chief and everybody took part in the restoration of the village. The death of their chief took a toll on everybody, more some than others. Hiccup although saddened by the death of his father decided that instead of moping and feeling sorry for himself, would make his father proud by being the best damn chief he could be. Hiccup was currently walking around the village with his best friend and loyal partner Toothless.

"Hiccup!" A feminine voice shouted from above. Hiccup and Toothless both looked up to see Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend waving at them with a beaming smile. She landed next to Hiccup and jumped off her dragon Stormfly. The day had been hectic for both Astrid and Hiccup so she decided he needed a little break from all the stress. "Hey babe I was wondering if you would like to go with me riding out for a little bit, you know get some air relax a little bit." She asked. " I wish I could m'lady but with the construction still underway I need to be here to supervise and make sure everything is set before winter." " Oh come on you barely go out at all and you constantly stress over everyone and everything, you may be chief but people can handle things themselves. Just let Gunther cover for you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"….. I don't know" he said unsurely. It's not that he didn't trust Gunther, far from it, he just wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He was feeling stressed out and he knew a good ride with Astrid would help, but he felt like his people really needed him. "Come on babe we'll only be gone for like 1 hour, we don't even have to go far so in case they need you we'll hear them call." He could feel his resolve slipping, she was right though, they'll only be gone for a little while and he would be close by. "(Sigh) Ok ill go talk to Gunther and ask him to cover for me."

 **Line Break**

They had been riding for well over 45 minutes and Hiccup just wished it didn't have to is what Hiccup lived for, the speed, the air, the clouds, all of it. Every time he would go with Toothless riding he just felt free, and he loved every second of it. "I see someone is having fun." Teased his girlfriend from behind him, with her dragon. "I am." Hiccup confessed, he looked down at Toothless and could see the happiness in the dragon's eye's, they both needed this break to just let loose.

Just as Hiccup signaled Astrid that it was time for them to go back,they heard a noise. It was faint but it sounded like wings flapping, he looked around trying to locate where it was coming from, he spotted what might be a tail and took off to go see what type of dragon it was. Hiccup's only reason to chase the dragon was simple, he was trying to find Toothless maybe more of his kind, so any chance he could find one was worth it in his books.

"Astrid, go back to the village, I'll catch up with you, I'm just going to check on something ." "Fine but be careful, and don't take to long or I'll come and drag your butt back to the village myself." She said with a straight face meaning she was serious. "I'll be fine m'lady, this shouldn't take long."

Time flew by and Hiccup was just about to call it quits when he heard it.

" **Raaaaaawwwwwwrrrrrrr!"**

Hiccup had never heard a dragon roar like that, it sounded like it was in pain almost. "Hey bud, did you hear where the sound came from." Asked Hiccup. "Toothless nodded with a positive and steered towards where the roar was heard.

"Oh…..My…God"

Hiccup looked down upon a decent sized island, but it wasn't the island that caught his attention, no it was the huge dragon resting in the middle of the island. Hiccup had never seen a dragon like this before nor did it look like any dragon ever recorded. It was a beautiful orange, almost red dragon, its scales shined in the light making them shift from red to orange to anything in between. Hiccup, true to his theory, seen the dragon was injured it had scratches all over its body and was bleeding in some spots. The worst part was there was a little black fire burning the dragons left wing. Hiccup quickly but gently landed down right in front of the dragon, the unknown dragon must've heard him because the minute he landed the dragons eyes were staring right at him. Hiccup again had to a double take, the dragon's eyes were a sight to be hold, they were a fiery inferno of red's and yellow's and orange's all moving and changing making the dragon that much more fearsome. Also, its iris' looked almost like a cross, it had slit straight down the middle and then a rectangular shape going across the eyes. The dragon let out a warning growl and a threatening glint in his eye's which promised death and nothing less should he do something that threatened the beast.

Toothless let out a growl of his own and wrapped a tail around Hiccup protectively. Toothless growled again showing the dragon that he was the current alpha male. To his and Toothless' surprise, the dragon didn't submit nor show signs of acceptance for either.

Hiccup detached himself from Toothless and walked ever so slowly to the new dragon. The closer he got to the dragon the growl would increase and get just a little deeper. But Hiccup did not let up, he had a connection with dragons, he's dealt with this, though he would be lying if he said we weren't a little scared.

Hiccup now just 5 feet away put his hand out. "Its ok big guy, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend, you can trust me." The dragon still did not let up, but Hiccup still didn't care he was now 2 feet away and could feel the hot breath of the dragon in front of him. Again he said in a soothing tone, "you don't have to be afraid, we're here to help. I would never hurt you I promise, and that's a promise of a lifetime." He meant every word and his conviction was solid, you could see it in his eye's. Whatever he said must've triggered something in the dragon because it stopped growling all together, Hiccup threw caution to the wind and was now right in front of him. Hiccup extended his hand and gave the dragon a gentle smile as if telling him everything was gonna be alright, the dragon, still on guard the dragon huffed but relented and put his snout on Hiccups hand.

"See, that wasn't so bad, no need to be afraid of us." For a second there Hiccup thought he saw the Dragon roll it's eyes at him. Now that Hiccup saw the dragon up close he was able to truly marvel at the dragon in front of him. He was a bright red dragon with 2 horns protruding from the top of its head, it had spikes located on the shoulders and knees, in between the scales looked like actual fire and lava were moving inside the dragon.

Hiccup was about to offer the dragon some help when he heard something, it sounded almost like a whimper from a child. He looked at the dragon and realized one of its arm's looked to be protecting something, he tried to get a better look, but the dragon moved it's arm closer shielding whatever he was protecting from view. Hiccup could have sworn he saw blonde he wanted to check, but he needed to be careful. "Hey it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you, but I need you to trust me." The dragon was still glaring at him, or rather something on him. Hiccup looked at himself and realized the hilt to his custom sword was showing.

Hiccup looked at the dragon and slowly grabbed his sword, the minute he touched it the dragon growled even louder and opened it's mouth ready to burn him off the face of this planet. He raised his hand at the dragon and showed him the sword once more and threw it behind him. "There you go big guy, just calm down I'm here to help." The dragon calmed down, but still kept an eye on Hiccup. Hiccup again approached the dragon slowly, "I need you to trust me, we have a village not far from here with a healer and medicine, we could patch you up and get those cuts to stop bleeding."

"Kurama who dat." Hiccup had to do a double-take because underneath the massive dragon's wing was a child no older than 4. The child had bright blonde hair, beautiful sapphire eye's that shined with innocence and curiosity, he was in a tattered and dirty shirt along with some equally tattered pants. The dragon looked under his wing and went eye level with the boy, he growled at the boy, but it was low and soft almost like the dragon was talking him. The boy laughed at the dragon and proceeded to hug his face with a beaming smile. The boy turned around and looked at Hiccup, "who dat" he pointed at Hiccup. Again the dragon growled and the boy nodded his head. Hiccup also noticed the boy had little scratches and some bruises on his arms and body.

The boy stared at Hiccup and then smiled at him, it was a shy smile but it was smile none the less. Hiccup smiled back although hesitantly, the dragon was glaring at him and looked a little mad. The boy walked up to Hiccup slowly and looked straight into Hiccups eyes and said "food". Hiccup understood what the boy meant and nodded, he went back to Toothless and went into the basket he had set up for a picnic with Astrid, luckily they didn't eat all the food. He came back with 2 apples.

"Here you go bud that's all I got right on me." The boy took the apples from him and offered a small thank you, then went back to his dragon. The boy sat down and ate his apple and offered the second apple to the huge dragon if the situation wasn't so tense Hiccup would have laughed at the site of the boy offering a tiny apple to the dragon who's mouth was bigger than the boy himself. The dragon shook his head, but the boy kept on persisting, set on sharing his food with his friend. The dragon sighed but took the apple in its mouth and ate. The boy smiled and patted the dragon on its nose.

When the boy started coughing and held onto his side with a pained face, Hiccup noticed that part of his shirt had blood on it, and it looked like fresh blood. Hiccup was about to rush over to the little boy but stopped when he noticed the dragon still staring at him. "We have a healer and medicine, we can help him if you just follow me." The dragon still didn't trust Hiccup, but the he knew his charge wouldn't survive much longer without medicine and food. The dragon let out a long breath but nodded at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded back at the dragon and ran back to Toothless and got saddled up. "Come on bud lets hurry back to the village pronto."

 **And that's a wrap, I'm not the best writer nor do I study it so criticism is appreciated greatly if you spot any mistakes just let me know.**

 **Naruto's whole backstory will be cleared up in the upcoming chapters**

 **The size of Kurama as a dragon is roughly half the size of the Red Death dragon which was the gigantic dragon in part 1. The sizes four Kurama are as listed**

 **150 Feet Long**

 **250 Feet Wingspan**

 **50 Feet Tall**

 **I am going to try to update at least once a week, no promise's though**

 **So you guys should know how it goes. REVIEW, HELPFUL CRITICISM, and yeah have a good day or night. Any questions will be answered next chapter so yeah don't be shy to ask.  
**

 **PEACE OUT**


	2. Hope

**Thank You guys for the likes and follows in the story, I'm really appreciative of all the support.**

 **Questions: Will Naruto have chakra? Naruto will have superhuman abilities (super strength, advanced senses). He won't have chakra but will have dragon abilities.**

 **Can Kurama talk? Yes, he can talk but he isn't going to reveal it until he trust's them.  
**

 **Also, Kurama will have abilities but nothing too special. I think I might give him his red-tailed cloak. (Like when Naruto entered 4 tails)**

 **By the way, Naruto will be OOC because well he had a different life than in the anime so he'll be calmer and smarter. He will be eventually start acting like his normal self but on a lesser scale, he will be toned down.  
**

 **By the way, Hiccup and the gang are all around 20-22**

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Dragon speech"**

' **Dragon thought'**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Cressida Cowel, and DreamWorks Animation**

 **Hope**

As soon as Hiccup saw the village in sight he went to the back of his house, due to the huge space and woods so the dragon had space to move. He landed down and already there was a crowd, he could see the fear in some of their eyes, and some had their weapons ready. "People please remain calm and put your weapons down, he means no harm and is injured. Now everybody get back to what you were doing."

"Oi Hiccup wha in Odin's name is tha' thing?" Gobber asked.

" Now's not the time Gobber, look I need you to go get Gothi for me, tell her it's an emergency." Hiccup said with a completely serious attitude, showing just how grave the situation was.

"Alright, no need to ge' all antsy on me laddie." Gobber said as he took off to go find the towns Healer.

Hiccup turned around and looked at the dragon who was still eyeing everything with narrowed eyes. Hiccup couldn't blame the dragon all that much, from the looks of it, he's been through a lot and even Hiccup could see that he was just trying to protect his friend. " Ok big guy, I need you to hand me him. I'm going to put him inside my house and were gonna heal him and get him some fresh clothes." Hiccup told the dragon.

The dragon looked at Hiccup but sighed in defeat, he would just have to trust these people. Plus if they did betray him in any way or hurt his little friend he would burn this village with one breath and not a single thought. Her reached behind his back with his tail and brought a sleeping blonde headed child down to Hiccup, who cradled the blonde in his arms. Hiccup looked at the dragon and nodded his head in appreciation.

As Hiccup was about to run to his house the dragons tail wrapped around him and pulled him straight towards his face. Hiccup was right in front of the dragons face, who was giving him the most bone chilling glare ever as if a final warning that he better not hurt the little boy.

"Don't worry he'll be safe and I'll watch over him till he recovers, I promise." The dragon satisfied with the answer put Hiccup down. Hiccup proceeded to run towards is house. As he entered he saw his mom along with Gothi, the village healer.

"Mom clear my bed and get some of my old clothes, they should be in my closet."

Hiccup's mom, seeing her son holding a little boy looking a little pale and injured hurried to go fix the bed and got some small clothes, she guessed was for the boy. "Hiccup who's the little boy and why is he hurt."

"I'll explain later mom, can you please go outside and go tend to the big red dragon outside. He has a lot of injuries and some are still bleeding. Be careful though, he doesn't trust us fully yet."

"Come on Hiccup I've been studying dragons for years ill be fine."

"Fine, but still be careful. Gothi please check him he is injured and is bleeding on his side, and I think he hasn't eaten for a day now."

Gothi just looked at Hiccup and nodded, she kicked Hiccup out though she didn't need someone watching over her. Hiccup sighed as he went to the back to check on his mom and the dragon. When he got outside he sweatdropped, because outside was the big red dragon wagging his tail happily as his mom scratched his chin. His cuts already had the medicine on them and the bleeding seemed to stop, he was glad his mom was so good dragons.

"Oh Hiccup were did you find this beautiful dragon, I've never seen a dragon like this."

"I found him with the little boy on a small island near the village, they were both sleeping and considering they were both still bleeding they probably had got into a fight with a dragon considering this big guy had deep scratches."

"Ah yes I thought so also, considering his scales is pretty thick. So how's the child?"

"I don't know, Gothi kicked me out. By the way, have you seen Snotlout and Erret?"

"I have, they're both tending to the sheep near the docks."

"Thanks mom, I'll be back in a little bit, just have Toothless find me if something happens."

 **Line Break**

Hiccup spotted Snotlout and Eret both watching the sheep with there dragons Sullcrusher and Barf and Belch. He quickly walked up to them.

"Snotlout, Eret listen I have a job for you guys once your done tending the sheep."

"Ai yai chief" Snotlout said in what he called Viking mode.

"You know you don't have to call me chief its just a title, plus you're my friends so please just Hiccup is fine. Now I need you guys to go get a lot of fish."

"Why so much fish, we already fed all the dragon's?" Eret asked a little irritated they had to go get more fish.

"Well, you guys seen that huge dragon that flew over the village?" They nodded with an affirmative. "Well, I found that big dragon not far from here, he was pretty beaten up and looked like he had just been in a fight. He must be hungry, so it's your job to get him some food unless you want to be his meal." He warned.

They both paled, thinking of the huge dragon. Hell, they wouldn't even be a meal for the dragon.

"Don't worry Hiccup as soon as we're done here we'll get right on it, isn't that right Snot." Snotlout just nodded repeatedly with a scared smile.

"Good, I'll see you guys later, and remember he can smell fear." Hiccup almost laughed at their frightened reactions.

 **Line Break**

Hiccup arrived at his house just as Gothi was leaving. "Gothi is he going to be alright, how's his cuts, did he wake up yet, did he eat." Hiccup would have continued, but Gothi hit her staff on the ground to get his attention. He looked expectedly at her, she wrote something down with her staff on the ground and walked away from him. He looked at the ground and read "he's fine, just needs rest and food."

Hiccup walked inside his house and went to his room where the little boy was sleeping soundly. He walked up to the boy and seen he had bandages over his cuts. Hiccup turned to the sound of his door opening and seen his mom and girlfriend walk in. Both of them gave him the look which meant they wanted some answers. He sighed and gestured them to the other room.

"So I assume you guys deserve some answer's."

"You got that right." His girlfriend said with crossed arms.

He sighed once more but told them the whole story from start to finish.

"So you're telling me you found that big red dragon, along with the child injured and brought them here."

"That's the simple version, but yes." Hiccup said a little tired from all that had transpired today.

"And the child, what do you plan on doing for him." Hiccup's mom asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know if the dragon want's to even stay here. I'm gonna wait till he wakes up and see if maybe he got lost from his parents or something."

As soon as Hiccup finished talking he heard his bed shift and the covers begin to move. He went to check if maybe the boy woke up. When he got into his room he saw the boy shivering and curling in a ball with his eye's watering and was whimpering, Hiccup quickly went to him seeing him probably having a nightmare. Hiccup quickly sat down and hugged the squirming boy while gently rocking back and forth. "Its ok buddy, you're safe it's just a nightmare you're going to be alright." Hiccup kept repeating until the boy finally stopped moving and went back to sleeping soundly.

Hiccup gently put the boy back on his bed and tucked him in. He turned around to see his mother and girlfriend starring at him.

"What?" He asked a little unnerved by their starring.

"Oh nothing, I'm just amazed you handled the situation perfectly." His mother said with a small smile, proud of the man her son had become.

"It was nothing, I just did what I would have wanted if I was having a nightmare. Anyway, mom how was big red?"

"Big red?"

"The big dragon, I don't know his name and the big red dragon is getting annoying."

"Oh well he is doing just fine, he is very smart for a dragon. I told him how the child was doing and that he was resting so he went to sleep for some rest."

"Good, well I'm gonna stay here and watch him in case he gets another nightmare."

"It's fine Hiccup you go rest, I'll l watch after him. Plus he is so cute, I don't mind watching him." Astrid said with a smile knowing well enough that Hiccup was tired after all that has happened.

"Thanks, Astrid, you're a life saver I'm going to go take a nap, wake me up if any you need me."

As Hiccup left to take a nap on the couch Astrid sat next to the boy just staring at him, it was rare to see blondes, especially bright blonde. Her's was a silky blonde were as his was bright blonde almost as bright as the sun.

"Well seeing as your looking after him I'll take my leave if you or Hiccup need me I'll be at the stables checking on the dragon's."

"Ok will do."

Astrid turned her attention to the little boy once more and noticed he had strange marks on his face, she got a little closer and realized the kinda resembled whiskers. For some unknown reason she wanted to touch them, so softly as not to wake him up she rubbed her hand across his whisker marks. She stopped instantly because she heard something, at first, she thought they might be sensitive and she might have hurt him but when she saw his face he was smiling. She repeated the action and got a little closer to hear what was making the sound. She had to use every ounce of her willpower to not give the adorable blonde a bone squishing hug because the sound was in fact him purring. She continued her rub his whiskers as he kept purring with a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh my god, your so cute." She said a bit loudly. She knew she said it a little loud because he started stirring. He finally woke up and looked up Astrid with sleepy eyes, his eye's widened when he noticed that he wasn't with his dragon. He looked at the smiling blonde woman and smiled at her seeing as she didn't look like she was going to hurt him.

"Ummm Kurama?" He asked her hoping she might know where his dragon is.

"Kurama? …. Oh, you mean your dragon?" She asked him softly as not to scare him.

He nodded, hope shining through his little eyes.

"Yes, he is outside taking a nap, do you want to go see him?"

"Yes please." He answered almost immediately really wanting to make sure his dragon was safe.

"Ok but first let me get my boyfriend, he's the chief of the village and the one that found you. I think he might want to be there. First though can you tell me your name?"

"Me Naruto, who are you?" He asked tilting his head cutely to the side.

"My name is Astrid. Ok let's go get Hiccup."

As soon as he tried to get up he felt a sting on his side, he looked down at his stomach and seen his cut was covered with a cloth and he wasn't bleeding anymore but it still hurt. Astrid turned and seen his pained face remembered he had a cut. She walked over to him and held her arms out.

"It's ok I'll carry you."

"Thank you." He said a little shyly.

"It's no problem." She gently picked him up and made her way to Hiccup's living room where he was sleeping with Toothless on his right curled up in a ball.

"Babe, get up look who's up."

Hiccup mumbled something under his breath and turned away from her.

"So that's how you wanna play is it, well don't say I didn't warn you."

She then went to Toothless who was already awake, having heard them the minute they walked in.

"Hey Toothless, you mind waking up sleepy head over there." She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye's knowing exactly how Toothless woke up Hiccup. Naruto, on the other hand, was marveling at the 'pretty dragon' as he called it.

Toothless quickly go to his feet and pounced right on top of Hiccup while licking his face.

"Gahhhhhh… Why would you do that" he said while holding his stomach. He could hear Astrid laughing along with Toothless.

"Not funny, you have just woken me up. Is that to hard to ask for, I'm not gonna make it past 30 with you guys."

"I tried to wake you up babe, so not my fault. And I woke you up because someone here has woken up." She said while showing she was holding the little blonde child he found.

"Oh good, I'm glad your ok ummm…."

"Naruto. His name is Naruto. Oh, you should have seen him Hiccup he has these little whiskers on his cheek and he purred when I rubbed them."

Naruto was blushing up a storm. It wasn't his fault he couldn't control it.

"Well, Naruto how you doing bud glad to see your ok, so what happened."

He looked at Hiccup then at Astrid and then back. "Ummmm Kurama?"

Hiccup looked confused until he realized he had heard him say that before, realization dawned on him that's probably the name of his dragon.

"Yea I told him I'll take him to see Kurama, but I figured you would like to come considering you found them."

"Alright let's go then."

They went to the backyard where Kurama was still sleeping. As soon as Naruto seen his dragon he shouted.

"Kurama!"

Kurama immediately shot up having recognized the voice. There right in front of him was charge being held by a beautiful woman. She walked up to him and put Naruto down right in front of him were he gently picked up Naruto with his tail and brought him up to his face were Naruto immediately hugged him. Kurama noticed Naruto was no longer pale and most of his scratches had healed. He relaxed knowing he made the right call in trusting these people.

"I miss you Kurama" he mumbled while still hugging him.

Both Astrid and Hiccup were smiling at the heartwarming scene.

Kurama finally separated with Naruto, happy he was alive and healthy. He gave Naruto back to Astrid seeing as he seemed comfortable enough with them. Both Astrid and Hiccup looked at Naruto who was staring at them with a smile.

"So Naruto can you tell me do you know where you are."

Naruto shook his head with a no.

"Well this is Berk were a small village of Vikings, did you and Kurama get lost from your parents." Hiccup asked slowly, he could tell Naruto is still really young so he probably didn't understand everything he said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion until he heard parents. He adopted a sad look but shook his head not knowing how to explain what happened.

Hiccup confused with the vague answer elaborated.

"Did they leave you." He asked

He again shook his head, he remembered what happened he just couldn't explain it. He looked around and spotted some sticks, he squirmed until Astrid put him down and he grabbed 3 sticks, 2 long ones and 1 short one. He put the 2 big ones on the side and the small one in the middle and drew a circle around them. He then pointed at the small stick and pointed to himself. He then pointed at the big ones, "mom n dad" he mumbled and proceeded to put the long sticks flat and bury them, he looked at them with teary eyes already sobbing.

Astrid couldn't take it anymore and went down and brought him into a hug while his sobbing increased. Astrid just whispered comforting words while he sobbed.

"It's ok, I'm here Naruto. Let it all out, everything is gonna be alright."

Hiccup smiled at the sight. He knew Astrid loved kids and always wanted a family. He looked up at Kurama and saw he had a sad glimmer in his eye's. He looked down and saw Naruto had calmed down, only the occasional hiccup would show he was crying and the slight redness his eye's. He bent down eye level and looked at Naruto with a smile, he felt his heart ache at the boy, he couldn't imagine losing both parents at a young age.

"Naruto how old are you? He asked softly.

Naruto held up 4 fingers. Hiccup felt his heart shatter even more, he was so young and on his own. Hiccup turned to Astrid and saw her also heartbroken at what they just learned.

"Do you guys have anywhere to go."

Again he shook his head while looking down in sadness, he was all alone with his dragon as his only family. He was sad because now that he's all healed up they'll probably tell him he had to leave. He had met other people but when they saw him with his dragon they would try to attack him. It was a miracle he was even alive, he and Kurama had been on their own for 3 months now, Kurama would get food for him and even try to cook it, but a lot of times it was burnt and tasted bad. Also, his clothes were dirty and had lots of holes in them. He tried to find anybody but they would either attack him, because of Kurama or they would run away scared to even be near him, some guys even tried to capture him but Kurama easily got away.

That's why when he saw these people look after him and even took care of Kurama he was happy, elated even. He finally found people who weren't scared of dragons, they even seemed to be friendly towards dragons. So it was with great shock when he heard Hiccup speak up.

"You can stay here with me, I'll take care of you." Hiccup said with determination burning in his eyes. Hiccup didn't know what came over him, but he just couldn't in his right mind allow Naruto to be all alone. He saw the sad face Naruto had earlier, he could tell he was lonely and just needed someone to care. And Hiccup was willing to take care of the little blonde. One of the main reasons behind Hiccup's rash decision was because the little blonde reminded him of himself, they both never gave up and both were alone as kids. Even though Hiccup did have his dad they never got along well due to him being different than the others.

Astrid was looking at Hiccup in shock, she didn't expect him to make such a rash decision. But nevertheless she would support him, she did love him plus she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a connection with the little blonde. She didn't know what it was or why she felt this way for him, she's only known him less than an hour. But she just felt a connection to the blonde. She looked at Hiccup and smiled and nodded letting him know he wouldn't be alone.

Naruto looked at both of them in shock, they were willing to take care of him, but what about Kurama. He turned and looked at Kurama who gave him an assuring nod saying he would allow it, for now at least. He looked back at them and pointed at Kurama, asking what would happen to him.

"That's ok bud he can stay here in the backyard. Eventually, we'll build him a shed to sleep in on colder nights." Hiccup said with a smile, he would never think of separating them.

Naruto looked back at them and both were smiling at him as they waited for his answer. He just nodded with teary eye's and ran up to them and hugged the life out of both of them. Kurama looked at them with a beaming smile, happy his charge found someone who would take care of them. He stared at the sky as if looking at the heavens and smiled, as if smiling at someone. Kurama knew one thing though, if they were going to take care of Naruto they would have to be informed about his curse.

Kurama knew one thing for sure, his and Naruto's life got a lot more interesting.

 **And End**

 **Now Hiccup and Astrid's feelings are gonna start to grow the more they get to known Naruto. Also, next chapter will explain further on Naruto's dragon curse. Also, Kurama will be sort of the big brother type. Really protective, kinda like Itachi for Sasuke. Naruto is very smart boy so he should be able to speak normally in no time.  
**

 **Well, remember to Like,Review, and Comment. If you have any questions or spot any mistakes please feel free to point them out. Also, if you have any suggestion that are helpful please feel free to say.**

 **Anybody that recognized the similar scene were Naruto explained what happen to his parents, go buy yourself a cookie my treat.**


End file.
